


Part 10 " When Dark Tried A Substitute"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark tried a substitute to gain a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 10 " When Dark Tried A Substitute"

ACC B2 :Chapter 11 

 

“When Dark Tried A Substitute”

 

 

 

 

He again look for Dark. So they suddenly vanish in school.

Because of the unknown reason. Meanwhile, CC prepared her things because she was going somewhere and this was his chance to take his son.

But, on the other hand, he thought that the child wouldn’t come with him so he change his plan. 

He will search for a lady who’s life has been wasted. Then he will save her from misery and make her his wife.

So that was he did.

It wasn’t hard He just choose one and then the lady followed him. They talk.

“Really?” You want me to be your wife?”

Esmerald ask.

“Yes, and I’m very serious about that.”

Dark answered seriously.

“Your crazy.”

Esmerald replied unbelieving.

“No honey, I really mean what I’ve said.”

Dark continued.

“Okay, no condition?”

Esmerald asked him doubting.

“Nothing. just say yes.”

Dark replied casually.

“Yes!”

Esmerald replied.

“Good.”

Dark smiled and held her hand. And drag her to hell.

The lady doesn’t have an idea where they were going so she felt excited about it.

But when they arrive in the underworld,, the lady was terrified.

“Your… a..”

She wasn’t able to continue.

“You already change your mind?’

Dark teases.

Esmerald shivered.

“I thought…”

“Lady, I will give you every thing you want but, I just want one important thing.”

Dark continued to explain.

“my virginity?”

Esmerald asked.

“A son.”

Dark replied.

The lady suddenly got confused but she manage to ask him about their wedding.

Dark laugh and said. 

“Do you really think I’m going to marry you?”

He smirked.

“Your a fool!” “I wouldn’t do that.”

The next scene is that they were lovemaking. After that, Dark left the lady and again return to earth. He was not satisfied.


End file.
